Sweet Hell
by Pyros-maniak
Summary: So there I sat. Not by choice mind you, my clothes are torn, and I haven’t moved in over an hour. I have a gun aimed at my head. Dead center. What did I get myself into?
1. Default Chapter

I just must say it don't I? Fine. But I m only saying it once! (Its just 2 painful)  
  
Disclaimer: To claim is to own. Dis is to not. So I DIS claims this series.  
  
There. Happy now? Not that u would get anything if you sued me. Maybe a pair of socks and some lint, but nothing else. ^_^;  
  
Oh and I am PRETTY sure this hasn't been done before.if it has, I m sorry and I give full credit to the person who thought it up originally. However, I have seen not such one story on ff.net like this one. So if u want to use the idea, at least give me the credit. It took me a while to come up with something that I haven't seen done before on ff.net.  
  
Thnx.  
  
Sweet Hell  
  
Prologue  
  
Well, there I was. I didn't want to be here. But hey I was. With my hands tied, mouth gagged and, oh yeah, did I mention the gun that was aimed at my head? And not from far away either, right in front of me, as in touching my head kind of close.  
  
This is the most uncomfortable silence I have ever been in. Unless you want to count those awkward moments between Inu yasha and me after he saw Kikyou. But its all over anyways, no more going to the past, no more missed classes.okay so I still miss class sometimes, but I don't time travel anymore. Not since the fight anyways.  
  
But after coming back I started to get used to the gruelling schedule of my senior year. Yeah. That's right I was time travelling from the Warring States period to what I know as present day for over 3 ½ years. Then it just stopped.  
  
But I better not think about that now. Not with a gun mere millimetres from my face. Which brings me around to the situation at hand. Not that I can use my hands, they were tied behind my back. This SUCKED.  
  
The females that were with the guy in front of me started to huddle people together and tie hands behind backs, or gag people, chain then to a table whatever they could.  
  
Males were boarding up or covering up the windows in the cafeteria. A very difficult task, seeing as the windows was very high up, and lets just say that the wall was very, very tall.  
  
As the windows were being covered it started to get darker in the large room. One freakishly large person flicked lights on as the time went by.  
  
Not that I really knew what time it was right NOW. I knew a while ago, when this first started, around 3 o'clock. School was about to end, and then it all happened. The first thing they did, other than tie everyone, was smash every clock in the area where we were being held.  
  
So no one knew the time. Thinking about watches? Try reading one behind your back while you're back to back or against a wall or in chair with a full back. It makes for a very interesting predicament.  
  
I have an uneasy feeling though. I mean, I am the only one with a gun pointed to my head. Why me? I mean, yes I know it could have been utterly and completely random, but I don't really believe in coincidence. Not anymore. Everything is done for a reason. When I fell into the well. When you cut through all the crap, I had to help kill Naraku, save a few people or else.BOOM! No more worlds. No more 'happy' future. Hell, no more future. Period. Basically, it's the same shit, different pile.  
  
I should even be scared, but hey lets face it. After facing demons getting nearly killed, falling in lo.I think I am going off track.and learning how to fight.. sort of.. a few people ( okay maybe more than a few..)in black masks are not going to scare me.  
  
Nope. They are not going to scare me one bit. Not one.  
  
But.  
  
Just maybe.  
  
Oh yeah.  
  
That gun is.  
  
Oh hell. I wish Inu Yasha were here.no! I can't think that! I don't need him! I mean he doesn't need me! . Right? RIGHT?!  
  
Feh. My head hurts.I cant believe I just thought that. Oh if he could only see my face right now.  
  
He would probably laugh. If you can get him to crack a smile that is.  
  
Inu Yasha.  
  
I can't help it. I really miss you and I need your help. Badly. I can't believe that I am thinking about this right now. I mean I have been gone almost half a year.  
  
Sigh.  
  
I can even remember the last time I saw him.  
  
~  
  
Well, it was finally over. The quests that took up my life in the future, and made me think of the past as my home.my home with Inu Yasha.sheah. I wish.  
  
Looking around I can only see the blood and carnage. Naraku's body is finally gone. Literally. Only that pelt remains. And that is even stained with blood and charred black. I scan the battlefield for my friends.no. Family.  
  
Kouga and what's left of his pack are gathering together and taking care of the wounded. He looks up at me with sad eyes, and nods his head as if in understanding. Finally.  
  
Sesshomaru, yes that big expressionless youkai helped us out, is being tended to by a little girl. Rin? Jakken that toad is unconscious. I jump up and down and do a silent cheer in my head.  
  
He's hurt pretty badly. the girl is treating him with utmost care. You can't even see the wounds he's so full of blood.  
  
Shippo is unconscious as well; I dearly hope he's all right.  
  
Miroku, barely conscious, is cradling Sango to his chest. I can't see her, but I know she's injured, how badly? Can't really say, Miroku's kinda in the way. But he is hurt badly. His hand was bleeding, but it seems to be just dried blood now.  
  
Finally my eyes fall onto Inu Yasha. He is leaning heavily on his sword. Eyes slightly glazed over, and staring right over my shoulder. I turn, and find Kikyou. She is without so much as a scratch to her. That perfect bitch, I hate her.  
  
She betrayed him. Again. She helped Naraku get the jewel. And I bet Inu still loves her. I mean, hey, she is perfect after all.  
  
Jewel!  
  
I crawl over to the pelt, well if you could call it crawling. More like dragging oneself across a very rocky area. The jewel got stuck in his throat. He tried to SWALLOW it. What an idiot. I mean the myth was 'make a wish' not oh lets eat the jewel. Scary thing was, providing he had actually gotten the jewel down, it would have worked. Those are very scary thoughts.  
  
Picking up the jewel, which is conveniently purifying as I hold it. How? No clue what so ever.  
  
Once again doing my image of a crab I guess I . move over toward Inu Yasha. His eyes are still focussed on Kikyou. Sitting up, I drop the jewel into his palm.  
  
He blinks stupidly tearing his gaze away from the dead bitch. He seems surprised that I actually gave him the jewel.  
  
I sneak a quick glance towards Kiara, whom is for the most part, uninjured. She nods her head in understanding. "What's this?" He asks me.  
  
"."  
  
"Kagome, answer me.." He seems awfully tiered, humph.  
  
"Yours." I answer simply.  
  
It dawns in his eyes. Finally.  
  
"Its over."  
  
"."  
  
"What happens now?" He's staring at me. I can feel it even though I am not looking at him.  
  
"I go home." I whisper.  
  
".Excuse me.?" That's funny, he seems.angry.  
  
"I think that.I'll leave you and Kikyou to your lives as humans." I'm still not looking at him. It hurts to damn much.  
  
With a burst of energy - where does he get it? - he grabbed my chin and kissed me. Hard.  
  
I was a little shocked to say the least.  
  
After a few.decades it seemed. he pulled away. And glared at me. Yup. Definitely mad.  
  
"You are NOT LEAVING!" He yelled. I really wished I had his energy. " YOU CANT EVEN WALK! How are you supposed to get there!? And what about m.the pac.group! Huh? Can you just walk away?" He ended on a quiet note.  
  
"I think so. I mean you don't care about me all that much.and I seem to bring trouble everywhere I go.. gods I have caused so much pain..breaking the jewel, I WISH I WOULD JUST DISAPEAR!"  
  
And guess what?  
  
I did.  
  
~  
  
Then I woke up in a hospital bed. With IV's hooked up to me in various places, I could even hear people talking about my injuries I suppose.the voices had sounded familiar.crazy.  
  
Feh, broken wrist, fingers, ankle, ribs.  
  
Bruises. Everywhere.  
  
Cuts scrapes and gashes. And I couldn't feel a thing.  
  
I just heard the words surgery and then I blacked out.  
  
That's all I remember.  
  
But lets get back to the current situation at hand.  
  
Without moving my head I scanned the large dome-like room. There had to be over 300 people in here, well, in my viewing range that is.  
  
You want to hear the real kicker?  
  
They were all students, save for the few teachers scattered around the cafeteria. Dragging my eyes back towards the man with the gun. He was wearing normal clothes, but it was accessories that were odd. He was carrying an old looking sword that sat at his hip.  
  
Oh yeah, and in case you haven't figured it out yet, the staff and students of this school, myself included, were being held hostage.  
  
I think I am in trouble. 


	2. Until They found out

A/N: wow. I didn't expect anyone 2 review...i feel loved..^_^ Anyhoodles..i must give a big thank you to these first 6 people:  
  
Sammyosa92(My first review/and reviewer! Yay! U get a digital cookie!) Sakura-kero227 Sakura 17 Kyo Kokoro Kitten05(you caught onto that? U get a digital candy but I cant tell you! It's a secret! Lol.no, you'll c in this chapter.)  
  
I also haven't checked this over, so, there are probably spelling and grammer mistakes, so sorry!  
  
Okay. I don't know about Japanese school systems, so I will be going by the school system I am used to. Alrightey? Thank you! And Inu will come in soon! Promise!  
  
Sweet Hell  
  
Chapter one  
  
Until they found out.  
  
I think that I may be dying.  
  
.  
  
Of boredom that is, I mean come on. How interesting can a history lesson get when you have kinda lived through it?  
  
Yup.  
  
You guessed it, my boring history teacher -who by the way is lazy, old, grey (literally his skin is like.. oh its just disgusting), wrinkly, no. Wait a minute. Make that very wrinkly. (You know what those wrinkly dogs look like? He resembles one.) And to top it all off, he only comes up to my WAIST. Yup. Short old man.  
  
But anyways, to get to my earlier point.there I was minding my own business while Mr.Kyoo, the old mans name, droned on about the legend of the half- youkai who fell in love with the priestess Kikyou blah, blah, blah..  
  
Coincidence? Maybe, but there have been too many coincidences as of late. I'm in my last month of this part of my schooling. Just like the first time. That day I had turned 15. Today, I turn 19. I'm one of the oldest in my class, but that's not completely my fault.  
  
That fateful day, Buyo got into the well house.I heard this morning something similar happened, I didn't go of course, nor did I want to. I refuse to go anywhere near that place.too many memories, both good and bad.  
  
My little brother, Souta, got a dog. It is a large white dog.that has golden eyes. He named it Inu. He named his dog after his hero, Inu Yasha. Now I'll hear his name every time I go to the shrine.  
  
The shrine. No longer do I call it home. I left my home when I returned to the 20th century. My home, my friends, and my family, they're all gone, buried in the past, and I was left by myself.  
  
But getting back to the subject, there I was sitting in class, thinking about the past, funny since I was in history, and the bell signalling a lock down began to ring.  
  
His eyes went wide, then he moved in a flurry of movement ordering students to shut the door, pull the blinds and cover the window beside the door (that let anyone from the hall see inside).  
  
The students were doing as told, in record time, while the rest were comforting each other, saying this was just a drill.  
  
But I knew better than that. Mr.Kyoo's eyes were too nervous, darting about the class, as if checking - for the umpteenth time- for anyway for someone too see into the room.  
  
"Lock the door and turn off the lights please Hojo. Quickly" Mr.Kyoo ushered in a hurried voice, a stark contrast to the lazy old fart from before. His skin seemed to take on a livelier colour.  
  
The students, all-huddling in the corner-myself included-stayed dead silent. Actually the whole school was freakishly quiet. No students talking in class, no lockers opening, no girls giggling at the sight of the boys gym class, no phones ringing, and no teachers droning on about boring subjects.  
  
Then I heard it. I don't think anyone else did. Just me.  
  
It was a 'twang' and it sounded VERY familiar, in a long ago sort of way. Then I heard a very annoying.word.  
  
"La!"  
  
I started to shiver, but not noticeably. The voice just gave me a shiver that ran up my spine straight from my toes.  
  
Only a few minutes had passed in silence, and then the distinct 'click' of boots echoed through the hall.  
  
The clicking stopped. Right in front of the door to Mr.Kyoo's room.  
  
How did I know you ask?  
  
Well there were two reasons I figured this out.  
  
The light in the hallway was left on. (I don't really know why) And a shadow was cast under the door, in the place where someone's feet would be if reading the number above the entrance. Well. Let me just say that the very audible cock of a gun was heard. And it was to close to be anywhere but in front of the door.  
  
I know why they cock the gun. To scare us. It worked. Well, on most of us anyways. I mean lets be logical. Just because they cocked it, doesn't mean they'll use it.  
  
But on the same note, they might be here just to kill us. Very, unlikely, but a possibility all the same.  
  
The door handle shook. The man is trying to get in. But the door is locked, unless he shoots the lock, or has a key; he's trapped out there.  
  
Well I was wrong on two accounts. His boots, they were steel toed. And the bottom was made of steel, not rubber-probably very uncomfortable- and he didn't use the door.  
  
Remember the window? The one that was beside the door?  
  
He broke it, and putting his hand through the broken glass, he attempted to unlock the door-from the inside.  
  
Well, by this time I was a little tiered of playing hide in the dark. Especially when an opportune moment was present.  
  
Standing up quickly-against the wishes of Mr.Kyoo, and all the grasping hands- I picked up the nearest chair making no sound, and in the span of a few seconds was at the door with a chair held slightly above the ground.  
  
I watched as the hand fumbled with the lock, and finally figuring it out, began to turn it to the left- the way to unlock it- and I raised the chair.  
  
The plastic and metal chair connected to his hand with an audible THUD. A loud yelp sounded through the silent school.  
  
Acting quickly I locked the door-again.  
  
I could hear him swearing. Not that it fazed me. Feh.  
  
The class was staring at me. I know because I looked over my shoulder. They looked.well. I guess the only word to describe them would be shocked.  
  
Whatever. I hate this. I was supposed to be safe here. But it's just as bad as it was there. Actually, if I think about it, it's worse. Because although there were demons and swords and samurai in the past, there were demons, swords, technology and the big one: guns.  
  
That's the only thing that scares me. Guns. They could kill anyone. Unless they were immortal, that is.  
  
But anyways, after the swearing stopped I heard muted whispering, not able to discern anything; I backed away from the door-just in case.  
  
It was a good thing I did.  
  
Mere seconds after I was out of range a flurry of bullets came sailing through the door.  
  
Girls started screaming. And not just the ones in the room, all down the hall there were screams and rapid gunshots.  
  
I think the school will need new doors. . Definitely needs new doors.  
  
In the next second the door was kicked in.  
  
And there stood a man dressed in all black, the light casting him completely in a dark shadow.  
  
He was a large man. And when I say large, I mean LARGE.  
  
And you know what the bastard did?! He grabbed me. And no, he did not grope me. He is not Miroku.  
  
*Shudder*  
  
No. He grabbed my wrist, then snatched onto my hair and dragged me into the bright hallway.  
  
I winced. After being in the dark, the light was very hard on the eyes. I looked at the clock on the wall as I was being dragged; 3:17. Feh. In six minutes class would have been over.  
  
Would you believe me if I told you that this - up until I looked at the clock- occurred in about two minutes?  
  
Two freakin minutes. Bastards, if they had waited about ten minutes I would have been gone! This is the last class of the year-if you don't include the final exams- I was almost home free. I was so damn close.  
  
Then, quite abruptly, I was thrown into the wall. My back arched, and I let out a silent scream of agony and pain.  
  
I landed on my knees and fell on my stomach, and tried to get up, using my elbows, but my back was throbbing.  
  
Gasping for breath-which I couldn't get-I heard one of them talking.  
  
"This her?" Hmm.Odd voice. Sounds familiar. Uh oh.things are going out of focus.  
  
"Should be. Check for any I.D." Wow. I must be dreaming. That voice sounds familiar too.feh. I can hear my classmates screaming and crying.  
  
Hey! The SOB took my wallet! Bastard.  
  
"Higurashi Kagome. It's her alright." The first one said.  
  
"Perfect. The Shikon no Tama will be ours."  
  
'Shikon no Tama?!' Was my last thought before I passed out.  
  
~  
  
When I woke up I was in the cafeteria. My hands were tied, I was gagged and my feet bound. And I had a gun to my head.  
  
Yup.  
  
This is where we left off people.  
  
The man in front of me had a bandaged hand. I guess it was him whom I hit.  
  
There was a guy holding me, very tightly by the upper arms.  
  
That explains why I was upright.  
  
"So. The little priestess is awake. About time." The man with the gun sneered. "Where's the jewel you little witch?"  
  
Well. He gets right down to business.  
  
"Well? Give me the damn jewel!"  
  
I don't think he knows that I don't have it.  
  
"Well bitch?"  
  
.He is so...  
  
"ANSWER ME!"  
  
Stupid. There is no other word for it.  
  
"Well?" That was the man holding me up.  
  
Gods. It is truly infuriating. "Why wont you tell me?!" Great. The guy with the gun is getting mad.  
  
Not that I could talk even if I wanted to. I mean, come on the gag makes it a little difficult.  
  
"." I give him one of those your-a-dummy looks, but let me say; he don't get it.  
  
"I suppose if you won't talk."  
  
.Seriously stupid.  
  
"I'll have to hurt you."  
  
Oh joyful. A gang of people after the Shikon no Tama, which I DON'T have, and they want to hurt me because I won't talk with a gag in my mouth. Oh glee.  
  
"Mat, go tell Yuri to hold down the fort and get the rest of the staff and students in here. And don't forget to tie them up. Were taking the school hostage."  
  
And the time is . 3:59.  
  
I could be at the shrine right now, watching Souta's dog try to eat Buyo.  
  
But nooo. Instead I hafta stand here with a damned gun pointed between my eyes.  
  
Then the staff and students began piling into the room and being tied to tables, back-to-back and just.tied. The loud ones were gagged, and the ones that were kicking had their feet tied, but for the most part they just had their hands tied.  
  
Then my friends came in and saw the gun. And my head mere millimetres away from the dangerous weapon.  
  
Let me just say, I have never heard them cry and scream so loud-not to mention have so much determination to get out of someone's grip.  
  
This madness continued until the whole school - all 1,378 of them were in the cafeteria and tied up in one way or another.  
  
4:38  
  
The one known as Mat started towards the door, stopping to talk to one of the males standing outside in the hall.  
  
It was easy to hear him talk; the room was silent, save for the muffled talk of students with gags in their mouths.  
  
"Go to the main office. Get one phone to hook up in here. Then lock down the school. No one comes in. And no one goes out. Got it?"  
  
The man nodded.  
  
"Hey, brother! Anything else?" Who was the big guy talking to?  
  
The man in front of me pointed to the windows, then any glass in the room. Then he pointed to the lights. His 'brother' nodded his head in understanding.  
  
"Yuri! Get some people to cover the damn windows and any glass doors!" He turned to face another person. "And you, turn off the main power! Put the emergency lights on! Then they can't pull that one on us."  
  
Everyone got busy doing his orders, and the guy? He just turned around bowed to his brother, and started admiring all the females' hair.  
  
Creepy.  
  
And that was that. Until about 6:20 - I knew the time because the guy with the gun, he has a watch.  
  
That's when 'Yuri' came in.  
  
It was around this point I wish the people would take the ski masks off, not to mention the tacky sunglasses. How the hell could they see anything?  
  
"We've got the police. They're holding back the news crews." She said in a sultry voice.  
  
S-L-U-T  
  
"What cops are we dealing with Yuri?" He seemed distracted, and yet very focused on this particular question.  
  
" The Mr. Miro Taji-oushi, and his wife San."  
  
"No Tsuki?"  
  
"No sir, we have word he is on vacation."  
  
"Well I want to deal with him."  
  
"Sir.?"  
  
"I said." Uh oh.. he seems.frustrated.  
  
"I WANT TO DEAL WITH YASH TSUKI!" Did I say frustrated? I meant angry. Very angry.. hey.. waitaminute. Yash? Why do I have this really bad feeling this has only scratched the surface of the issue? 


End file.
